Rey: A History
by StellaUna
Summary: Who is Rey? Where did she come from? How did she end up on Jakku? And most importantly, what is her connection to the Force? This story answers Maz's big question 'Who's the girl' Rated T for some very darkly-sad content, but mostly just to be safe. May the Force be with you. **UPDATE: Chapter five WE FINALLY GET REY'S ORIGINS!**
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for reading my story. What I've got here is my take on Rey's origins (though it goes into the stories of Han and Leia, Ben, and Luke as well) and takes us up to _The Force Awakens_, as the idea for this came about right after the movie did.

Quick word of warning though- Part One will not end happily. No trigger warning is necessary (I don't think), but it will get very dark and some people won't like why. In any case, it _will_ get happier. Just keep that in mind.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review or comment to let me know how I'm doing or if there's anything I should know. (Though please be kind. We're all trying our best here.)

I hope you enjoy this, and may the Force be with you.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE-

Eighteen Months After The Battle of Endor,

The Millennium Falcon:

The stalled ship rocked and shuddered as the star outside it continued to pull it in, inch by steady inch, degree by warming degree. Han steadied himself against the helm with one hand and continued his work with the other. The _Falcon_ was already heating up on the inside and the metal of the exterior was groaning. If he didn't get them going soon they'd be toast. Literally. And he couldn't let that happen, not with…

A pained cry and an ensuing roar came from the crew quarters behind him.

'I know, Chewie!' Han yelled back. 'I'm doin' the best I can!'

Chewie growled a curse in reply, but Han ignored him to keep working. He had to. He had to repair the motivator and get them out of there. He had to focus. He had to move fast. He had to ignore the fact that he was only working alone because Chewie had his hands very, _very_ full at the moment.

A second cry of pain echoed from the crew quarters and tensed every muscle in Han's body, but he kept going.

It was the only thing he could do.

He worked faster now, smacking a few toggles harder than was necessary and banged the side-panel of the secondary control system to get it moving again… and it worked. For a moment. The thing rumbled and grumbled before sputtering again into uselessness. He swore at it, punching the console in frustration, and ran out to the rear grating network as fast as his limbs would carry him.

_Gotta fix it. Gotta move._

Another pained cry followed him, this time with a strained, sustained grunt, but he ignored it and kept moving.

Ignored _her_.

He couldn't think about her right now. He had to keep going.

He climbed down into the grating network, to the sparking, damaged motivator, and got to work. Chewie roared at him again, this time sounding fervent rather than frustrated, but Han kept his eyes on the machinery and kept working.

'I've almost got it!' he yelled up. 'Almost there.'

He jury-rigged two motivator adaptors, hoping that once they were connected to the tertiary power cable they wouldn't explode in his face, and hooked them in.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Horrified, Han raised his fist to hit the damn thing when…

_Vwoooooom…_

Lights flickered on, the emergency signals ceased, and the _Falcon_ hummed back into life.

'Ha HA!' Han smacked the panel fondly and ran back up to the cockpit.

'We got power! Just hang in there!'

The console was already working so Han threw himself into his chair, calculated a quick trajectory, smacked the hyperdrive into gear, and punched the final command.

A moment later, the stars in front of him disappeared into a blur of light as the _Falcon_ sped them to safety.

They were going to be okay.

Han let out a breath of relief when…

'You got her moving then?'

Leia's tired voice crackled over the comm system, startling Han and forcing him to sit upright again.

'Y...eah. You… you okay back there?'

A soft, whimpering coo resounded through the speakers and Han could hear the smile in Leia's voice as she spoke again.

'There's someone here who'd like to say hello.'

Han stilled.

'Ben.'

I promise that this _is_ Rey's history, but sometimes you have to go back before you can go forward.

(Also, please forgive the formatting. I'm still learning how to post things so they're readable.)

Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review or comment.

May the Force be with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

A little over a year later,

Coruscant:

Lor San Tekka raised his old fist and knocked gently at Leia's door. He then stepped back in respect and waited, admiring the old hall of senatorial apartments around him for something to do- lush carpets, gilded mirrors and art, serving droids stationed at each end of the hall and one in between.

_The Empire certainly had its flaws, but it knew how to house its senators,_ he thought to himself. _Very nice._

He then folded his hands in front of him to continue waiting, knowing the door would soon open. And a moment later, his foresight was proved right.

'Lor San Tekka. It's good to see you.' Leia was beaming as she embraced him and motioned him inside. 'How was the journey?'

'Uneventful,' Lor said, following her to the softest couches he'd seen in a long time. 'But after that business on Triton, just about everything has seemed uneventful. _Blissfully_ uneventful.'

Leia sat across from him with a knowing grin. 'I can imagine. Taking on two squadrons of leftover shell-drones in only the _Blackbird_? A trip here would certainly be uneventful. Boring even.'

'Oh I don't believe for a moment that a trip to see you could ever be boring, Princess.'

'I've told you before- it's just Leia now. With Alderaan and her people gone, it hardly seems right to keep the title. And I'll take your comment as a compliment, by the way.'

Lor San Tekka ignored her remark and stilled with intensity. 'My Princess, palace or no; throne or no; you are still our Princess. And always will be.'

Leia smiled, though she tried to smother it. 'And I suppose there's no way I can convince you otherwise?'

'You certainly have managed a great many things in your young life, Princess, but that isn't one of them. And speaking of great things, where is this son of yours? I've come all the way from the Outer Reaches and survived Triton to meet him.'

Leia smiled and rose. 'You certainly did. He's asleep right now, but…' She motioned for him to follow her to a door furthest down the hall from the common area. 'He won't wake for a while. He sleeps more like his father than me, but we'll have plenty of time when he wakes.' She cued the door to slide open only a crack and allowed Lor to peek inside.

It was dark save for the streaks of Coruscanti traffic gliding along outside in the night air, so Lor could only just make out the small figure of Ben Solo asleep in his cot, snuggled against a thin blanket.

Lor leaned back with a smile and Leia cued the door to close. 'He looks very handsome. Strong.'

Leia smiled, but Lor could sense something behind that smile, something she wanted to hide away.

'Is something wrong, Princess?'

'No. No, he is strong. I'm just sorry he isn't awake to meet you.'

Lor watched her carefully, knowing there was more than she was letting on, but ignored it for now. 'Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time together, as you said.'

Leia folded her arms across her chest. 'I hate it when you do that you know.'

Lor looked taken aback. 'Do what?'

'_Read_ me. You did it when I was a child back at home and you're doing it now.'

Lor smothered a sheepish smile. 'My apologies, Princess. The Force has been known to show me things, and I've learned to pay attention when it does.'

'Like the time it was "revealed" to you that I might not have been telling the truth about how my guard droid was deactivated so I could go swimming at the lakes?'

Lor let out a laugh but quieted himself when he remembered his proximity to the sleeping child's door. 'I had forgotten about that.'

Leia glared playfully as made their way back to the common area. 'Well I haven't. I lost a week's worth of iced-cake desserts because of you.'

'Princess, you have my word that the next time you deactivate your guardian droids to go swimming, I'll keep it to myself.'

Leia shook her head with a smirk as they sat and reached for serving tray on the table between them. 'Would you like some caf? Chewie sent us a… decent supply for Ben's birthday.'

She motioned to half a dozen wooden crates stacked against the far wall. Lor chuckled. 'I appreciate the offer, but I've found that caf doesn't sit as well with me as it used to.'

'Really? Oh, I'm sorry. Can I get you some tea instead? Or Corellian brandy? We've got plenty.'

'No, thank you, Princess. Really, I'm fine.'

Leia nodded and put the pot of caf down. 'I can't imagine giving up caf or mochoas. It's practically all Han and I have been living off of since Ben came.'

'That's understandable, Princess. But, if I remember correctly, you've been living off of caf for a lot longer than that- since you were twelve, I believe.'

Leia's eyes widened. 'You Read that I was drinking caf when I was twelve?'

Lor grinned. 'No. Your mother told me.'

'My mother knew?'

Lor nodded gently. 'She didn't believe it would cause any harm, so she let you keep "sneaking" it from the kitchens.'

'I never knew that she knew about it. I thought she would have been the first to stop me.'

'Oh, she let you get away with more than you think. She always loved a rebel.' Leia lost herself in thought for a moment, so Lor brought her back. 'And speaking of rebels, where is Han? I thought he was going to show me the plans for the new speeder he wants to build.'

'He's ferrying some of the Architects to Hosnian Prime to set up the new Senatorial complex. He should be back in a few hours.'

'Really? Han acting as chauffeur? How odd.'

Leia sighed. 'I think he's just trying to find something to do that gets him flying again and has nothing to do with politics. Chauffeuring counts.'

Lor nodded understandingly. 'He isn't one to sit still and chat about things he can't touch and feel, is he?'

'He really isn't.' Leia looked away at nothing, seeing nothing. 'He's finding ways to make it work though. He and Chewie joined a Collectors Guild, hence the new speeder.'

'And you, Princess?'

'Me?'

'How are you faring in this new world of yours?'

Leia breathed. 'I'm fine. I'm leaving the setup of the New Republic to Mon Mothma and the others.'

'Really? You of all people are going to stay out of the fray that is a new group of senators and a growing new republic?'

Leia nodded, determined. 'Going right from the signing of the Empire's surrender to Ben's first birthday celebration put into perspective that I can't be in two places at once. And Ben comes first. Mon Mothma has already agreed and the others are calling for her to become our first chancellor anyway. It's all set.'

Lor took her in for a moment- every movement, every blink- and nodded. 'Of course. Your child should always come first. I'm sure you'll find a way to help once he's older.'

Leia nodded.

* * *

Inside Ben's room, Ben began to fuss in his sleep. Something had changed, the energy in the air had shifted, and it nudged him awake. He looked around, blinking and confused as the energy quickly dissipating, and found he was alone in the darkness. Only the lights of hovercraft outside gave him light, so he crawled to the side of his cot to get closer to it.

_Zoom!_

_Zoom!_

_Zoom!_

The craft flew by with a speed and color that he enjoyed, and it calmed him, the energy calming further as well.

He sat himself down on his blankets and noted a toy t-16 across his cot, just out of reach. He leaned over for it and the toy in response rose in place and flew to his hand. Ben squealed in delight and he felt the energy outside shift again, this time in a direction of joy.

A moment later, his mother entered the room, having seen nothing, but smiling and happy to see him awake. Ben's happiness brightened as well.

'There's my boy.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Two Years Later,

Coruscant:

The market was crowded with people- some coming, some going; some buying, some selling; some looking happy and wholesome, and some looking as though they'd rather be anywhere else for their own safety. Three-year-old Ben watched them all as he passed them by, eyes wide as if he could take them all in just by glancing.

Han was pulling him along by the hand, heading with determination toward an old speeder supply shop at the end of their aisle. Ben's head swivelled from side to side, taking everyone in, when he spotted a seller with an avian pet on his shoulder.

'Look a feenix!'

Han was suddenly yanked to a halt. 'What?'

'A feenix!'

Han followed Ben's excited point. A blue, horned merchant was selling bangles and silks in a stall nearby and did indeed have a feenix, though it looked a bit old and unhealthy to Han. Nothing to get excited about.

'Yep. That's a feenix. Come on.' He tried to pull Ben back to walking, but Ben held him back.

'I wanna see it.'

'You can see it after. Bazle's shop'll be closing in a minute.'

'But I want to see it now!'

'Ben…'

'He might go!'

Han sighed and looked from the pleading Ben to the merchant in the stall. He looked decent enough.

'Alright. Say hi to the bird and then we go.'

Ben beamed, grinning ear to ear, and ran to the Chagrian merchant.

'Ben!' Han called after him, knowing full well he wouldn't slow down.

Ben made his way to the merchant and stood toe to toe with him, unafraid and eager. 'Can I see your feenix?'

The merchant looked down at him and grinned toothily. 'Of course you can. All alone, are you?'

'No, he's with me,' Han said, catching up and straightening protectively.

The merchant looked up with a continued smile. 'Oh good. You wouldn't believe how many lone children my feenix has brought to me.' He took the feenix down from his shoulder and handed it to Ben, who cradled the browning thing in both arms. 'Would you care to take a look at some of my other wares? I've got many nice pieces here that I'm sure the boy's mother would enjoy having. This wine-blue silk for example...'

'We've gotta get going in a minute. Got an appointment.'

'Ah, yes. Of course. Well, take all the time you need either way.' The man headed off and approached another customer with the ream of silk.

Han looked down at Ben, who was still beaming at the cradled feenix.

'Ben, Bazle's waiting for us.'

Ben continued cuddling the feenix. 'Just one more minute. Pleeeeeease?'

'You've got Fobbes to cuddle with, remember? You can cuddle with the Loth-cat when we get home.'

'But I like this feenix.'

'We're not getting a feenix, Ben- they're noisy and messy and expensive, and they smell…'

'They don't sm…!' But Ben's attention turned suddenly to the merchant, who was talking with the other customer.

'I _am_ sorry, miss, but I don't have a wine-blue with gold trimmings. Just the silver. But if you'd like this, I can knock off a dozen credits for you.'

The woman before him looked disappointed but brought out a few credits to pay anyway.

Ben marched immediately over to them, looking irritated.

'Yes you do! You have a ream with the gold under that table! You put it away this morning! You should give it to her!'

The woman looked from Ben to the merchant awkwardly, hopefully.

The merchant looked irritated. 'Y...yes. Of course. How could I have forgotten? I received it in a shipment this morning. It's all yours.'

'At the same price as the silver-trim, right?' Han added, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

The merchant looked irritably from Han to Ben before pasting on a happy, if tight, grin.

'Of course. Just for you, miss.'

The woman looked pleased as the merchant pulled out the new ream and handed it over.

'Thank you so much. My mother will love this.'

'And here's your feenix back,' Ben added merrily, placing the creature on the seller's table.

The merchant glared as he and Han walked away.

Han smirked. 'Nice, job, Ben.'

* * *

'How'd the trip go?' Leia asked as she organised a stack of data pads on her desk.

'I got to hold a feenix!' Ben nearly shouted as he bounced up and down in front of her.

'A feenix? Where did you find a feenix? No one has those here.'

'There was a merchant with one as a pet. Weird guy. But you should have seen it, Leia- Ben went to hold the feenix and caught the merchant lying to a customer, trying to sell her something he wanted to get rid of. Called him right out on it and got him to sell her what she wanted _with_ a discount. Boy's got a real eye for wheeling and dealing.'

Leia smiled, but it was tight. 'You knew he was lying, Ben?'

Ben shrugged and began distractedly searching around the common area. 'I dunno. I saw him hiding the nicer ream under a table this morning to save for someone who'll pay more.'

'You saw him do it?'

Ben thought for a moment and then continued his search. 'No, but I remembered it with the feenix. Where's Fobbes? I wanted to tell him about the feenix.'

Leia watched him for a moment and then shook her thoughts away. 'He was drinking nerf milk in the kitchen last time I saw him.'

Ben bounded to the kitchen. 'Fobbes! Fobbes!'

Leia turned to Han, who was unloading his purchases on the sofa, a proud look on his face. 'Yep. Called him right out on it. It was great.'

Leia looked back at Ben, who was squatting in the kitchen before the old, sleeping Loth-cat, petting it and telling him about his day.

Leia couldn't pull her eyes away from him.

* * *

I PROMISE this IS Rey's story, but to get there, we have to get there. (Just two more chapters and then we'll get to the connection. I promise.)

Thanks to all those who are reading and a special thanks to those commenting. It really makes me feel good about my work to read your kind words!


	4. Chapter 4

Rey: A History

Ch. 4

*Trigger warning for natural animal death and an incident involving an animal.*

* * *

Two Years Later,

Hosnian Prime,

Senate Housing:

'Mom…? Dad…?'

Five year old Ben stood at the end of the bed and sniffed, rubbing tears from his eyes.

Leia rose up onto an elbow, already awake. 'Ben? What's wrong?

'I had a nightmare.'

Han stirred blearily. 'Ben? Wha-appened?'

Leia put a hand on his shoulder. 'It's just a nightmare. I've got him.'

Han lay back down with several sleepy nods. ''Kay.'

Leia sat up and brought Ben close. 'I'm sorry, Ben. Was it bad?'

Ben nodded.

'What happened?'

'I don't remember.'

'You don't remember or you don't want to tell me?'

Ben thought for a moment, trying to recall something, anything, and then shook his head. 'I can't remember it. But it was something bad. And lonely.'

Leia pulled him closer and hugged him. 'I know. Are you okay?'

Ben shook his head.

'Do you want to try some warm nerf milk? It'll help make the scariness go away.'

Ben thought for a moment and then nodded into her chest.

'Okay.'

The two crept from the bedroom, hand in hand, and went to the kitchen.

'You know, I used to have lots of nightmares too,' Leia said quietly as she poured them glasses. 'And your grandmother and grandfather always gave me warm nerf milk to make me feel better.'

Ben took his glass. 'They did?'

'Every time.'

'Did it work?'

She smiled. 'Every time.'

Ben gave a small smile and took a sip. It was thick and warm and comforting. 'Will it keep the nightmares away?'

'For the night.'

'But it doesn't stop them forever?' He sounded disappointed.

Leia gave him a sad smile. 'As much as I wish there were, I don't think there's anything that stops bad dreams forever.'

'Have your bad dreams ever stopped?'

Leia paused. 'No. But they've become less scary now that I'm older. Easier to handle, understand.'

Ben considered this. And then he blinked, worried. 'Wait, Fobbes!'

Leia froze in her tracks.

The Loth-cat.

The dream that had woken her before Ben had come in.

'What?'

'Fobbes. Where'd he go?'

'Ben… why do you ask?'

Ben thought for a moment, his brow furling in concentration. 'I dreamed he was… that he left me. Where is he?'

In unison, both glanced at the hall closet. The door was slightly ajar.

Looking horrified, Ben ran to it.

'Ben, wait!'

Ben threw open the door and found the poor, old Loth-cat lying in a nest of blankets on the floor, dead. Ben collapsed to his knees and began shaking the poor creature's thin body.

'Wake up, Fobbes!' he pleaded. 'Wake up!'

Leia quickly went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Ben, he was old…'

'He's not! He's fine!' He continued shaking him. 'Wake up!'

'Ben, I'm sorry…'

'Wha's-goin' on?'

Leia turned and found a sleepy Han at the kitchen's door, trying to take in the scene.

Leia spoke only one word.

'Fobbes.'

Han's body slumped in immediate understanding. 'Oh.'

'Wake up, Fobbes!'

Han approached them as Ben continued shaking the cat and knelt down beside him. 'Ben, he's gone. We've gotta take him…'

'No! He's not gone! He's right here!'

'Ben…'

'I said NO!'

At the boy's last word, the poor cat's body flew angrily from them and smacked the closet wall with an echoing _BANG!_, the impact of it denting the wall and leaving the cat's body mangled on the floor.

Ben looked frightened, but only for a moment.

Then he threw himself into his mother's arms, crying.

'Noooooo.'

Leia held her son, smoothing hair comfortingly and looked at Han.

Han was speechless.

* * *

'So… like Uncle Luke?'

Ben sat on the sofa with Leia and Han across from him. The night before had been rough, but Leia had eventually gotten Ben back to sleep and Han had taken care of poor Fobbes. The conversation that had gone on between the two adults after had been rough as well.

'_He's just young, Leia. All kids lose control sometimes. He'll be fine.'_

'_He's _led_ by his emotions, Han. It's one thing to be Force sensitive and go untrained, but when you can't control yourself let alone what you can do… '_

'_He doesn't need to go anywhere to figure it out; he can do that here … You can help him.'_

'_You know I can't, Han. Not the way he needs. He needs real training. He needs discipline in the Force and in himself. He needs Luke.'_

'_You've been worrying about the dark stuff since before he was born, Leia. He's never shown any of it. He's fine.'_

'_Han…'_

'_He stays here. I know better than anyone what it's like to be left to the likes of others, and guess what, Sweetheart- it doesn't end too well for anybody.'_

'_Han, he's not being sent to The Houses like you were. He'll be going to Luke. Luke loves him almost as much as we do and Ben needs him.'_

'_He needs us.' But But Han's voice had wavered._

_Leia voice had grown quiet. 'He needs more than we can give him. And keeping him with us will only hurt him. If not more. You remember who his grandfather was. He needs Luke.'_

_Han fell silent._

'_He needs Luke.'_

Leia nodded at her son. 'That's right. You're Force sensitive, just like Uncle Luke. But Uncle Luke was trained in the Force, to know how to use it safely and how to help people with it. You know how to use it, but it'll be good for you to be trained as well.'

'Why?'

Leia breathed. 'Because things can go wrong when you go untrained or when can't control yourself when things happen. Your grandfather Anakin was Force sensitive, trained in the Force, and one day he let his emotions get away from him and… well, it went badly for a very long time, hurt a lot of people.' She took another breath. 'You're already very good at using the Force, Ben, but we want you to be safe as well. That's why it'll be good for you to go visit Uncle Luke. So he can teach you everything you need to know about the Force.'

'Can't you just teach me? I know you know the Force like he does.'

'I wish that were true, Ben- you have no idea how much I wish that were true right now- but I can't. I can't use the Force like you and Uncle Luke. I can Sense it, but I can't manipulate it. Uncle Luke is the only person left who's been trained as a Jedi, as someone who _knows_ the Force.'

Ben thought for a while and then nodded.

Then he turned to Han.

'Can _you_ use the Force?'

Han shook his head. 'It's not one of my many talents.'

Ben looked him over oddly, almost scowling.

'Okay. I'll go.'


	5. Chapter 5

Rey: A History

Ch. 5

WE FINALLY LEARN REY'S ORIGINS!

Two months later,

Hosnian Prime,

The Senatorial Grounds' Landing Bay.

Luke Skywalker stood before the shuttle's ramp, hands folded and eyes soft as he watched the scene happening several feet away from him.

'I'm gonna miss you.'

Ben hugged his mother tightly around the neck.

He didn't let go.

Neither did Leia.

'I know. But you're going to have so much fun with Uncle Luke. And you're going to learn so much from him.'

Ben nodded. 'I'll be a Jedi master and then I'll come home.' It wasn't a question.

Leia hugged him more tightly. 'I love you, Ben.'

'I love you too.'

For a moment it seemed as if neither would let go, but one finally did and they separated.

Then Ben turned to Han.

Han bent down to him. 'You do good out there, son.'

'I will.'

'And don't let Uncle Luke win at Sabacc. Just because he's teaching you about the Force doesn't mean you have to let him win.'

'Okay.'

They gave each other a hug, but Ben broke out of it a little quicker than Han had expected.

'I gotta go.'

Han rose as his son turned away from him, trying to ignore the feeling of annoyance that had emanated from him.

Luke held a hand out to his nephew as the boy turned to him. 'Ready?'

Ben nodded, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He took a step forward, but then stopped.

'Oh wait!'

He dug in his bag and pulled out two red, slightly wilted Hosnian wild-flowers and turned to his mother.

'I forgot! I picked these for you.' He handed one to Leia. 'So I'll have one and you have one.'

Leia teared up but smiled as she took the flower. 'Thank you, Ben.'

Ben turned back to Luke. 'Okay, I'm ready.'

Luke took Ben's hand and with a reverent nod to Leia and Han, boarded the shuttle with their son.

The shuttle disappeared into the sun's glare, but Leia remained standing where she was, staring at the place where the shuttle had gone. Tears were welling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

She couldn't move.

Han put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 'He'll be okay.'

Leia nodded into his chest. 'I know he will.'

'And it'll be good for him.'

She only nodded.

He held her for a long time, but said nothing.

'I miss him already,' she finally sniffed.

Han sighed. 'I know. I do too.'

Han held her again for a long time before giving her one last comforting hug and turning with her back toward the housing complex. 'Come on. Let's go inside.'

That night, dirty dinner dishes lay on the table before them, but neither Han nor Leia got up. Leia swirled and swished the liquid in her glass without realizing it and Han tapped his knife on the table, bored.

_Tap-tap, tap._

_Swirl, swirl, swirl._

Finally, a smirk grew on Han's face. 'You know what Ben would be doing right about now?'

Leia didn't look up but smiled as well. 'Begging us to let him go back outside.'

'And you'd be telling him it's too late and that he needs to take a bath.'

'And _you'd_ be agreeing with me until he begged you desperately for only _five_ more minutes and then I'd have you both begging me to let him go outside.'

Han chuckled lightly. 'Yeah. It worked though- Ben's big, sad eyes; my big, sad eyes.'

Leia smother a smile. '_Sometimes_ it worked. And it was not helpful.'

'But it did work.'

Leia shook her head and continued to smother her smile. 'What am I supposed to do with you?'

Han's eyes narrowed playfully and rose from the table. 'Well... I can think of… one or two things you could do.'

Leia leaned back, away from him, but smiled. 'No.'

Han crept closer. 'Really? No?'

'Yes,' she laughed.

'Yes? So it's yes?'

'It's a… maybe.'

Han hovered over her, one hand one either side of her chair, trapping her beneath him. 'What if I give you those big, sad eyes?'

Leia's grin widened. 'What if you didn't?'

'You know, this is the first time we've been _alone_ alone since Ben was born. We might as well take advantage of it.'

'We were _alone_ alone like that two days ago.'

'But not with the house to ourselves.'

Leia struggled to keep her grin at bay. 'Maybe.'

'Oh maybe?'

'I think I c…'

'Oh, Princess Leia?' C-3P0 had entered and was carrying a data pad, which he held aloft for them to see. 'Senator Wral Sella says she's like to meet with you regarding the latest message from Inner Rim. She'd like you to meet her in the main conference room as soon as possible.'

Leia closed her eyes and huffed in a resigned annoyance as Han's hands turned to fists against the arms of her chair.

'Oh really? Did she?' Han asked sarcastically.

C-3PO looked confused. 'Well, yes. She said to ask the princess to meet her in the main conference room.'

'Did she ask you not to knock?'

'Well… no.'

'Then why don't you go on out and try this again?'

'Oh. Alright.' C-3PO shuffled back out to the front door, closed it behind him, and knocked.

'We're not home!' Han yelled.

Leia smiled and pulled him down to kiss her.

That night as Leia slept, a new life began to grow inside her, and as she grew, Leia had the warmest dream about a sunset just beyond a great, sandy dune and a child calling out to her.

In the morning, she didn't remember the dream at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey: A History

Chapter 6

Two Months Later,

Fair Haven,

The New Jedi Temple:

'Good. Now let's try it again- and remember: _See_ in your mind what you already Sense. See what's really there.'

Ben nodded, took a slow breath, and focused on Luke's thoughts.

'An X-Wing,' Ben said. 'Doing barrel rolls.'

Luke nodded, looking pleased.

'Now… a forest, full of flowers.'

Luke nodded again.

'And… Minder Orend, serving lunch.'

Luke smiled and backed away, relaxing. 'Good. And it what do you think that means?'

'It means it's time for lunch!' one of the smaller children behind Ben called.

Luke chuckled and motioned to dismiss his students.

'Before you go, remember to put your cushions away and _eat well_ at lunch- we have a meditative hike later and you'll need the energy.'

The students happily filed out of the room, piling their cushions against the wall and following a Bothan Minder out to the commissary.

Ben lagged behind them, putting his cushion away last and stopping to adjust his belt and robe.

'You're doing so well, Ben! And you're improving every day.' It was Minder Tabeeki, Master Luke's assistant.

Ben whirled around and beamed. 'I like Sensing people's thoughts, Minder Tabeeki. It's easy for me.'

Luke came up behind Ben and put a hand on his shoulder. 'You did well, Ben, but don't let it go to your head. Pride leads to envy, and envy leads to hate. And hate leads too…?

'The Dark side,' Ben answered solemnly.

Luke nodded, proud of his nephew, and patted his shoulder warmly before heading out.

'You'd do well to remember that too, Minder Tabeeki.' There was no anger in Luke's voice, only help.

Tabeeki nodded respectfully, but gave Ben a sly wink before following Luke out.

Ben grinned and winked back.

* * *

The Same Time,

Hosnian Prime:

Leia walked out of the physician's office numbly. The physician had confirmed what she had already Sensed for a while- she was pregnant. The child itself thrilled her, a star in a dark sky, but the thought of going home and telling Han worried her. Things had been strained between them since Ben left, and while they had enjoyed their _alone_ alone time, she had found that they were home less and less, together at all less and less. Han had been running off world more and more, volunteering for shipment runs, and she had been working more and more and for longer hours within the Senate. And even when they were home together, it was… different.

The glue that had held them together and in one place was gone now, and they both were feeling it.

Now she had to go home and tell Han about this new little element to their situation.

The thought made her wring her hands with worry.

* * *

Han couldn't tell how or when he had summoned up the courage (or perhaps gall) to do it, but he had signalled Chewie to come to Hosnian Prime and now had him and the _Falcon_ waiting for him at the Far-Side launch bay, ready to go. To leave. For good.

Chewie had come, but not willingly and not without some severe (and loud and long) roaring words. He didn't like what Han wanted to do, but he still came, knowing Han would do it with or without him, and at least with him, there would be some hope, some tie to home. So he had come. Reluctantly.

Han donned his old boots and blaster belt and stood in the living room, looking around. The place had felt like home, but now it just felt… different, like a place he didn't belong.

He had to go.

He knew Leia wouldn't be home until late tonight, if at all tonight, and in his mind, leaving this way would be best for everyone. She would understand.

He had convinced himself of that.

He picked up his bag, getting himself ready to head out, when the door behind him slid open.

Leia had come home early.

* * *

Leia stared at Han in his old clothes, his bag almost on his shoulder and his blaster on his hip.

'What… what is this?'

She already knew the answer, but it was the only question she could ask.

Han stilled, but put the bag on his shoulder anyway. 'I… gotta go for a while.'

Leia's heart squeezed. Despite knowing what he was going to say, hearing the words aloud only made the sting of it worse.

'I was gonna send ya a message when I'd made it out of orbit.'

Blood seemed to drain right out of Leia's body, making her feel light-headed and dizzy, but the data pad with their news on it chimed in her hand and brought her back to herself, a reminder that losing control wouldn't be good right now- for anyone involved.

The data pad chimed again and this time Leia looked at it. It was from her physician about her next appointment. Her breathing slowed. She had more to worry about than this.

'You need to go?' She forced herself to look up at Han.

'I… I need to do somethin', Leia. I can't stay here like this. And you can't either.' His voice had fallen quieter as he spoke, more pained, but the sensitivity of it only cut all the deeper.

Leia forced herself to breath.

'If you need to go,' she said softly, precisely, 'if you have no reason to stay _right now_\- then you should go.'

Han didn't speak.

She looked up at him again. He was nodding, but didn't look at her.

'If you need to go, Han, then go. You can't stay where you're not happy. You shouldn't stay.'

'Leia…'

'If you need to go, _go_.'

A few moments later, Han headed slowly out the door.

At the sound of it clicking closed behind him, Leia collapsed onto the floor, crying quietly to herself and clutching her stomach.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him about the baby- it would only _make_ him stay. And nobody wanted that.

Right?

'I'm sorry.'


	7. Chapter 7

Rey: A History

Ch. 7

Two Months Later,

Fair Haven,

Luke's Meditation Room:

The cushion Luke used was old and worn and just the way he liked it. It had moulded to his body from years of use and made his sitting meditations all the more comfortable.

He relaxed as he settled in, his breathing naturally slowing as it predicted the focus to come, and he closed his eyes.

_Breathe in…_

_Breathe out…_

His breaths slowed even further as he focused his mind:

_Peace…_

_Knowledge…_

_Serenity…_

_Harmony…_

_The Force…_

He repeated the lines of the Jedi code with each breath as they came and went, in and out, and his mind became empty…

Until suddenly it wasn't.

He saw it all as clearly as if he lived it now: Ben was running through a thin forest, several years older than he was now and panting from the effort it took to dart through the trees at full speed.

Ahead of him, but by only a step, was a girl. She was dark-haired, young, and running with as much fervor as Ben. Focused. Driven. She sprinted past trees and through scraggly shrubs when suddenly both she and Ben skidded to a sudden halt- they had reached the end of the forest and had come to the top of a great precipice, it's edge crumbling before their feet. The scree of it tumbled down into a black, galactic ocean of planets and nebulae, anomalies and stars, darkness and light that stretched out to the horizon.

The girl looked at Ben, breathless from their run, and held a hand out to him.

Ben looked at her, just as breathless as she, and took her hand.

In an instant, all of the sound and silence, the darkness and light, the matter and dead-matter of the galactic expanse swirled and began growing, roiling and bubbling and stretching out beyond the horizon, far out, beyond the infinite to where nothing had been known before.

The girl looked at Ben.

'Together.'

Luke came back to himself with a jolt that left him utterly breathless.

* * *

'Wake, Tabeeki!' a gravelly voice ordered.

Tabeeki startled awake and looked around. His bed was gone, the academy was gone, and he was laying on a cold, stone floor before a tall, sinister throne.

And his master sat upon it.

'There has been a vision,' his master said, his dark words resounding.

Tabeeki immediately prostrated himself.

'I am at your service, Supreme One. Whatever you need, I am yours to command.'

The master growled. 'You will watch the boy more carefully now; you will keep him close, listen to what he has to say and hear what the Jedi has to say to him. The boy truly is the key to our future and he must not be moved. Not yet.'

'Yes, Supreme One.'

'And you will inform me of _any_ female students that are brought to the academy. Do… you… understand?'

Tabeeki was taken aback by this demand, but forced his worry away. 'Y… yes, Supreme One. I will do as you ask, as I always have.'

'Use what you have learned and shield yourself against the Jedi. He is our enemy now.'

'Yes, Supreme One. You have taught me well. I won't fail.'

The Supreme One glared at him and leaned forward.

'Insure that you don't.'

The master then struck Tabeeki across the face, hard. The force of it hurled him several feet across the room and he skidded to a halt. Tabeeki thrashed around to rise again, but suddenly found that he was back in his own bed at the academy, still under his blankets and fighting only against them.

He touched his face when the master had struck him.

A welt had already risen.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey: A History

Chapter 8

'Senator, you have an incoming communication from Fair Haven,' Leia's assistant announced as he held up a comm receiver.

Leia, who had been busy at her desk, looked up curiously. 'Thank you, Dinni.'

The boy handed the receiver over and left with a friendly smile.

As soon as he was gone, she activated the comm. 'Luke?'

'Leia.' He smiled as though seeing her calmed him.

'Luke? Is everything alright?' The reception wasn't great and he flickered periodically.

'About as right as it could be.'

Leia's brow furled. 'What happened, Luke? Is Ben alright?'

Luke bowed his head, ignoring her question, and considered his words carefully. 'I've had a vision, Leia.'

Leia paused. 'About Ben?'

'About Ben... and another.'

Leia's four-months-progressed belly clenched. 'What was your vision?'

'Visions are never meant to be interpreted alone, Leia… They're there to offer possibilities. And what leads up to the…'

'What _was it, Luke_?'

Luke breathed. 'If this vision becomes a reality, Ben is going to be a turning-point in the future of the galaxy, the deciding factor in our future, which could lead us further than we've ever gone before.'

Leia took this in.

'And… the other?'

'She'll be his guide there; and then, they'll lead us together.'

Leia's stomach clenched again and she put a hand to her belly.

'Leia…'

Leia looked up at him.

'Do you know who the girl is?'

Leia hesitated and nodded. 'Ben's going to have a sister.'

'You're sure?'

'I Sensed her weeks before she was confirmed. Earlier than I sensed Ben. It's a girl.'

Luke considered this and then looked at her thoughtfully. 'And there's something else?'

Leia knew what he was Sensing in her and chose her words carefully. 'She's… different than Ben was. What I Sensed in him I don't Sense in her. She's calmer… focused… Not like Ben.'

'You don't Sense darkness in her?'

She shook her head.

Luke thought about this and eventually nodded in acceptance. 'She leads him to the light.'

Leia sighed and leaned back in her chair. 'So Ben will fall?'

'We can't know that, Leia. Don't keep that in your mind. It won't help, a...'

Leia shook her head, straightened up in her chair, and looked driven. 'So what do we do now?'

Luke sighed in resignation. 'There's nothing _to_ do. A vision is just that- a glimpse. A glimpse into a possible future. And it could come to pass because we do nothing, or it could happen because we try to force it. We just have to continue on with it in mind, knowing it could happen, and that it may not.'

Leia breathed. 'But if it does, then the future of the galaxy will depend on my children- a six year old little boy and a child that hasn't even been born yet?'

Luke nodded solemnly. 'Yes.'

* * *

I'm not sure I like the way this chapter is written, so please let me know if it's weird and I'll rewrite it.


	9. Chapter 9

Three Months Later,

The New Jedi Temple.

Luke stood before the long table of children and Minders, all of whom were eager to begin eating their breakfast, but no one sat down. Instead, they stood behind their chairs and waited. _One_ of the students was running late, and no one would eat until _everyone_ was present. It was a practice in patience, in self-denial, and it was just good manners. Still, there was a quiet sigh of relief when Ben came running in, his robes a little askew as he took his place across from Tabeeki.

He looked half asleep as he stood and waited.

Luke eyed him for a moment, but said nothing and instead motioned for them all to sit.

The students and staff obeyed happily and began eating.

When their breakfast was over, Luke dismissed the Minders to their duties and the students to their first session.

'I'll meet you in the Movement Yard in a few minutes,' he told the children as they began to leave. 'Mykie, would you take out the mats and get the younger students seated?'

The boy Luke had spoken to nodded and led the rest of the children out.

When nearly everyone was gone, Luke went to over Ben, who was moving so slowly that he had only now risen from his chair.

'Tired, Ben?'

Ben nodded blearily as he pushed his chair in. 'I slept through Minder Homm's bell. Mykie woke me up, but I fell back to sleep.'

'Why are you so tired?'

Ben shook his head as if it were nothing.

But Luke knew better.

'Ben...'

Ben surrendered. 'I keep having these dreams. They were nice dreams, but last night they were scary. Really scary. He found her because I called out to her and he's gonna to try to kill her and…' He shrugged in an exhausted surrender. 'I couldn't go back to sleep until the light came.'

Luke paused. 'Who are these dreams are about, Ben?'

Ben didn't seem too have an answer.

'Ben…'

Ben's eyes slid out of focus as he thought. 'Her. I mean I… I don't know who she is or her name or anything, but… I feel like I know her. I _know_ I know her.'

Luke thought for a moment, remembering that he himself had dreamed about Leia as a child, but shook the thoughts aside. 'And you dreamed that someone has found her, this girl, to kill her?'

Ben nodded grimly. 'He has to.'

'Why?'

Ben had to think about that for a moment. 'She's dangerous. _He _thinks she's dangerous.'

'And who is _he_, Ben?'

Ben shook his head. 'I don't know.'

'Trust yourself, Ben. Who do you think he is, who could he be?'

Ben looked to the floor, seeing nothing, and after a long pause looked up. 'I don't know. But we _have_ to help her, Unc… I mean, Master Luke! We can't let her die … I don't… I don't want her to die.'

Luke took a slow breath in and out and nodded. 'We have to be careful with things like dreams and visions- they don't always tell us the truth. It's what led your grandfather to the Dark Side, remember? Believing what he saw in a vision and trying to prevent it? But you _have_ had a vision, Ben, and it came for a reason. I'll look into it and see if there is anything to be done.'

'You're gonna find her?'

'I'll investigate.'

'I want to help too then,' Ben insisted, standing straighter and looking more awake. 'I can help. I'm ready.'

'Ben, I just said we have to be cautious. Running headlong into the unknown is not only foolish, it's dangerous. The best thing you can do is let me investigate anything that might be happening, keep up your training, and keep in mind that it may or may not happen at all. Okay?'

'But I can help, Uncle Luke! I'm already a more powerful a Jedi than you thought _and_ you were thinking about making me your apprentice! Please! I want to help her!'

Luke wasn't surprised at Ben picking up on his unhidden thoughts, but was surprised at his insistence, his demand and passion. He folded his hands in front of him sternly. 'Again, what you See may not be the whole story, Ben.'

'But I…'

'I know how it feels to want to help someone you care about because of what you've seen in a vision, Ben- I really do; but my master told me the same thing I'm telling you now- the best thing you can do is continue with your training and prepare for whatever may come- good or bad. I promise- I'll do everything I need to when it comes to this girl.'

But Ben was staring at him now, hard, and frowning. 'But you… you _left_ _your_ training to help my mom and dad! I can see it! You left your master to go help them after you had a vision they were in danger! So why can't I leave to help her too? _She's_ in danger!'

Luke froze. 'How did you See that?'

'I can help her, Uncle Luke!'

Luke took in another slow breath, now blocking everything from Ben, including his worries about him, and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Maybe you could help, Ben. Maybe you could. But then, maybe you can't. It could be that your actions _cause_ the vision you saw. It happened with your grandfather and with me.' He let go of Ben's should and stood up straight. 'Don't follow our mistakes, Ben. Visions are tricky. Never take them at face-value and never think they're anything more than possibilities. Understand?'

Ben huffed an irritable sigh. 'Yes, Master.'

Luke took Ben's chin kindly in his hand. 'Hey, if it's meant to be, I'll do everything I can for her. I promise.'

Ben relaxed slightly and nodded.

'Yes, Master.'

* * *

They left together, heading for the Movement Yard with Luke's arm around Ben's shoulder and Ben scooting closer to his uncle.

But as the door slid shut behind them, Tabeeki peeked out from behind a pillar just beyond the door, a smile now growing on his thin lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey: A History

Chapter 10

A Few Hours Later,

The New Jedi Temple,

The Inner Courtyard:

Tabeeki watched from a stone bench as Ben ran and played with the other children. Some of the children were older than him, some younger, but they all followed his command. If Ben told them to hide in the trees or among the statues from whomever was playing The Goon, they obeyed. He was a natural leader, and his familial connections to Master Luke plus his natural affinity toward the Force only made him all the more alluring.

Good.

His master had said that this would be good.

'Mykie! Hold Oopar back! Now!' Ben suddenly shouted.

Tabeeki watched as the boy Mykie immediately obeyed his friend and Force shielded Oopar from their youngest student yet, Lilu, who was playing The Goon's Food.

Instantly, poor, galumphing Oopar rebounded off the shield and bounced back against the courtyard's grass with a thud.

'Run, Lilu!'

The tiny Twi'lek skiddered away from Oopar the Goon, squealing with fear and delight. But as she made it safely to 'the farmer's barn' (tagging the far wall with both hands), a gong resounded inside the Temple, calling an end to the game and a beginning to evening meal preparations.

The children surrendered their play, helped each other up when needed, and headed back into the temple.

'Bet I can beat you to the lavatories!' Mykie told Ben as they lagged behind to put away the balls.

'Actually,' Tabeeki interjected, walking toward them. 'I was going to have Young Ben help me carry a tray of food to Minder Sim for evening meal.'

Mykie nodded understandingly. ''Kay. Tell Minder Sim I hope he feels better though.'

'Of course. We'll see you soon, Young Mykie.'

Mykie smiled and went on his way.

'How long do you think Minder Sim will be sick for?' Ben asked as they walked toward the kitchens.

Tabeeki shrugged. 'Hopefully not much longer. Flavarian Flu shouldn't last more than a week. But I'm hoping it's sooner- Minder Sim has lavatory duty in a few days and if he's not well enough to do it, I'll have to.'

Ben laughed. 'That would be bad.'

Tabeeki nodded in agreement. 'Yes, it would. You students are disgusting in your toilet habits.'

The two prepared a tray of food for the poor minder and delivered it without much of a fuss. Minder Sim was sleeping when they arrived so they left it on his bedside table. As they walked back up through the Temple, however, Tabeeki became serious.

'Ben, I asked you to come with me to deliver Minder Sim's food for a reason.'

'Why's that?'

'Because I know about your dreams- and I want to help.'

Ben stopped walking. 'You… _you_ know about my dreams? About the girl?'

'I do, Ben.'

'But how? Did Un… did Master Luke tell you?'

Tabeeki smirked ruefully. 'I don't believe your uncle would like anyone else knowing about your dreams just yet, wouldn't you say? No, I know because… let's just say I've had help.'

Ben scowled at him. 'The Force? But… how can _you_ know? Or help? You're just a Minder; not a Force User. Master Luke says he's looking into my dream, and he's a Jedi Master.'

'He is. But others can work towards what's good as well, am I right?'

'Y...eah, but…'

'And others can be sensitive to the Force without being a Jedi Master, am I right?'

'I guess, but…'

'And just because one cannot manipulate the Force doesn't make one any less useful. Wouldn't you agree?'

'Y…eah, of course.'

'Good. Now Ben- I know that you want more than anything to help the girl, right?'

'Yeah…'

'But Master Luke won't let you.'

Ben slumped a little. 'He said to keep training, to focus on that while he looks for her. That that's the best I can do for her.'

Tabeeki bent down, eye to eye with him. 'Well _I_ don't agree. I believe you _can_ help her. That you _should_ help her.'

Ben's eyes widened. 'Really? But how?'

'You asked Master Luke to train you further and faster, did you not? Well I believe that is exactly what you should do. Train and learn as much as you can from whomever you can.'

'But… but Uncle Luke said no.'

Tabeeki straightened and stood upright. '_I_ can train you.'

Ben stared at him, blinking, and then began to laugh. 'You're a _Minder_, Tabeeki! You can't use the Force. You…' But as he spoke, Tabeeki summoned a potted plant from across the corridor, brought it and hovered it before Ben, and simply waited. 'You… You're a Force User! Why didn't you tell Uncle Luke?'

Tabeeki lowered the plant with the Force and set it against the stone wall. 'Because _I_ am not a Force User, but my… friend is.'

'Your friend?'

'He is a very close friend and he sometimes works through me when it's necessary. But I don't believe he and Master Luke would get along very well, so I haven't told him.'

'Why not?'

'Well, I don't think they would agree. For example, my friend knows about your dreams and wants _you_ to help, to train you faster and further so you can. Your Uncle Luke wants you to stay behind.'

Ben looked at the floor. 'Yeah, I know.'

'And my friend doesn't hide from facets of the Force; he looks into all of it to find ways to… to help those that need it. Like the girl.'

'Really? He knows he can help the girl in my dreams?'

Tabeeki nodded. 'I believe he is working on a way to help her right now. And he can help you do the same, get you to a place where you can choose whom to help yourself.'

'Ben's jaw dropped slightly in thought. 'But… but what about Unc… what about Master Luke?'

'I believe he desires you to learn slowly, and that's out of fear, fear of your heritage and your power.'

Ben's brow furled, not liking that. 'I don't think…'

'He is afraid of you going down the path your grandfather took- to the Dark Side. He doesn't trust you to use and control your power on your own, so he wants to keep you here where he can do it for you.'

Ben shuddered. 'He wouldn't…'

'The last time you Opened Up to the Force during Training in front of the other students he stopped you, did he not?'

Ben didn't speak.

'He stopped you because it frightened him. Not what you had Sensed, but that you had Sensed it. Correct?'

Ben couldn't move.

'And he's still refused you your Lightsaber and place as apprentice, even though the Younglings of Old began created their Lightsabers when they were younger than you.'

Ben looked to the floor.

Tabeeki stopped, allowing the boy to absorb everything before breathing and bending down again. 'Wouldn't you like to train and learn everything, Ben? So you can help her?'

Ben finally looked up. He nodded.

Tabeeki nodded as well. 'Then we train at night, when the others are asleep. My friend will shield us from Master Luke and everyone else's Senses else until you can manage it on your own.'

Ben looked worried, but nodded.

'As kind as Master Luke is, remember- it's he that's trying to hold you back out of fear. He fears your power and you don't deserve it. Don't let him know what's happening or may put a stop to it.'

'Yes, Tabeeki.'

* * *

The Same Time,

Luke's Study.

Luke sat at his desk and tapped at the console again. The comm system before him was as advanced as he could make it- he had jury-rigged the thing himself to boost the output- but it still couldn't do the one thing he desperately wanted it to do right now- reach someone on a ship at lightspeed. Nothing could do that. And unfortunately, that's exactly where Leia was.

After his discussion with Ben about the dream, and knowing the girl he had seen in dangers was his unborn sister, he had contacted Hosnian Prime to warn Leia, but only received a message from her assistant that she had just left for Coruscant and wouldn't arrive for another few hours. He had tried and tried again since then to reach her, but no luck. She was still flying and she still had no idea the danger she could be in.

After trying once more and failing, Luke gave up and sent a message directly to Leia's office on Coruscant, hoping beyond hope that she'll check the messages before doing anything else.

It was his last hope.


End file.
